


A Foreboding Sense of Trouble

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Supernatural, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Prequel to A Double Dose of Trouble, Rating for Bad Language, Werewolf Bokuto, human/hunter Daichi, vampire kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: A prequel toA Double Dose of Trouble: The Ministry of Supernatural Affairs (MSA) has finally begun its program to assimilate supernatural creatures with human society. Every person who was once a hunter has now become an agent instead, taking on a member of a supernatural race as their client and temporary roommate. Sawamura Daichi, a member of the Karasuno hunters, is scrambling around the new MSA building trying to get everything settled and just wants a break. He gets far more than he bargained for...





	A Foreboding Sense of Trouble

It had been a long night already, but Daichi was hardly finished as he wandered through the halls of the new MSA building. He winced as a construction crew buzzed a piece of wood further down, the sharp squeal stabbing into his throbbing temple. He was so distracted, he nearly walked by Classroom 3A where the next set of candidates for the program were waiting on him. 

Daichi took a deep breath and he flipped the page over on his clipboard, matching the classroom number with the name of the vampire coven inside.

_3A Aoba Johsai_

He groaned and whipped the door open before he could change his mind. Vampires were lounging in desks, sitting on the windowsill, or leaning against the cinderblock wall, all perking up when he entered. For any normal human being, they would have had the good sense to run straight out the door having all those predatory eyes landing on them. 

It hardly had any effect on Daichi at all. He was born and raised a hunter, his family line going back generations within the Karasuno group. Not only that, but Karasuno has had a long-standing pact with the Aoba Johsai coven for as long as they’d been established. Only during major wars did the pact suffer at all. Daichi, in particular, was raised having the vampires going in and out of his house during the night for a meeting with his father, or simply to catch up.

“Little Daichi-kun!” Oikawa sang, his hands clasped against his cheeks like Daichi was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. The older vampires in the group snickered, but the whole room went silent when Daichi’s glare settled over them.

“You can call me Sawamura, Oikawa-san. My father remained back in Miyagi, so there shouldn’t be any confusion between us. And as one of the head agents of the MSA, it would be best if you refer to me that way.”

Oikawa twisted his lips in irritation. “Hmph, someone put on his big boy pants this morning.”

“If you could all have a seat?” Daichi addressed the entire room, ignoring Oikawa’s comment. “I am here to give you your agent assignments with whom you will be residing for one year. We have apartments located around the MSA facility for our use since the dorms haven’t been completed yet. Most of the agents are currently working on the offices one floor beneath us, so if I were you, I would pop in and introduce yourself if you have the chance.”

“We don’t even get to choose our own agents?” Oikawa asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Why should you? Even when we’ve fed you in the past, the assignment was usually random.”

“But we have to _live_ with our agent! And I’m not staying in any little dorm, I already bought a building not too far from here.”

Daichi’s stern facade broke as he gaped at Oikawa. “You bought a building?! In Tokyo?”

“Yeah, I’m not a peasant, Dai— ugh, Sawamura-kun. I bought the building next to it too for the club I’m going to open. There’s enough space for my entire family to live in, so their agents can just move in with us instead. Save the MSA some money!” Oikawa finished with a wide grin, his fangs glinting in the brash fluorescent lights. 

Daichi sighed. “I’ll discuss the situation with my superiors, and we’ll have to do an inspection for our agents’ safety. If everything checks out it shouldn’t be a problem. Saving that much money could help us build the dorms faster.”

“Exactly! Now, who gets the ultimate pleasure of rooming with me?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Pleasure? One look at your line of hair products and they’ll go running for the hills. Sawamura, you know back home he has an entire room for them?”

“No, I didn’t know that,” Daichi chuckled, enjoying Oikawa’s betrayed expression as he turned on his best friend.

“Iwa-chan! You don’t have to tell him my deepest, darkest secrets!”

“Just for your information,” Iwaizumi addressed Daichi again, “that _is_ his deepest, darkest secret.”

“I’ll mark that in his file. I’m sure his agent should be made aware of that.”

As Oikawa sputtered, Daichi flipped another page to Oikawa’s info sheet, clicking his pen to jot the information down. He paused when his eyes fell on the name of his agent.

“Sawamura-kun? What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just about to give you your, um, assignment.”

He glanced up as Oikawa walked toward him, his face serious with a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

“No… don’t tell me. _Please_ tell me it’s not Ushiwaka.”

Daichi glanced back down to make sure, but there was no mistaking the name Ushijima Wakatoshi written on the line. He licked his lips, feeling slightly guilty that he had to tell him. All the assignments were random except the leaders of each coven or pack; they were typically paired with leaders within the hunter groups who had a better chance of handling their stronger personalities.

Daichi nearly dropped his clipboard when Oikawa grabbed his arms, his face wracked with desperation as he hovered over him. 

“No, no, no, I will go on a fucking rampage if he’s my agent. Can’t _you_ be my agent, Sawamura-kun?”

“Oh?” Daichi asked, tilting his head slightly to bare his neck. “Desperate to sink your fangs into this neck of mine?”

“Eh, more like I’d rather die than sink my teeth into his.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and slapped the clipboard against Oikawa’s chest, pushing him back. “Well, in _that_ case, I’m afraid you’re just going to suffer.”

“No! I didn’t mean it, please be my agent!”

“I can’t, I already have an assignment.”

“Who?!” he demanded, giving Daichi pause. He had to admit, he’d been so busy that he hadn’t even looked. Turning his body so Oikawa couldn’t see his clipboard, he flipped through the pages until he located his own name on an info sheet for a vampire from the Nekoma coven.

“Ah, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Oikawa hissed and folded his arms across his chest. “That _fiend_, I knew he’d get you somehow.”

“What do you mean? I’ve never even met him.”

“You _have_, you just don’t remember,” Oikawa explained with an impatient wave of his hand. “You were just a little tyke.”

_This is why I can’t stand vampires. They never forget anything._

“I’m sorry, Oikawa, the assignments are already made. If you’re unhappy, you can take it up with management, but they’re extremely tied up right now.”

“There’s nothing you can do? Please, I promise I won’t be particular about anything else. I’ll take any other agent you can spare.”

Daichi frowned as he considered it. The relationship between the Shiratorizawa hunters and the Aoba Johsai coven was extremely tense, particularly between the two current leaders. He imagined that management was trying to force them together to smooth out their differences, but Daichi had a bad feeling they would just end up with another war on their hands. Such a thing would destroy all the progress they had made, perhaps hindering it permanently.

He hummed as he flipped Kuroo’s info sheet over and read through Kozume Kenma’s, his eyes widening at the name of his agent. With a smirk, he fished the white-out from his back pocket and wiped out the agent’s name, writing in Ushijima’s name instead. Then he flipped back to the front where Oikawa’s sheet was and wiped out Ushijima’s name from the line. 

“Alright, Oikawa, you win.”

“Really?!”

“Yup, I have the perfect agent for you, from our very own hunting group! I feel like you’ll get along famously.”

Daichi slipped out Oikawa’s fixed info sheet and handed it to him. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him, and Daichi wondered if his amiable grin was too suspicious. The vampire took the sheet from him regardless and looked it over.

“Sugawara Koushi? I’m not familiar with that name.”

“His father married into the Nakano family and so he was raised as one of us. He’s a good hunter but he’s also very friendly. I think you’ll like him.”

“Yes… well, he can’t be worse than Ushiwaka.”

“That’s the spirit!” Daichi said, giving him a hard clap on the arm. “Welcome to the program, Oikawa-san. Now, who’s next?”

The rest of the session went smoothly, none of the other vampires in the room caring so much about who their agent was. That is, as long as their agent wasn’t Tendou Satori.

“That guy is nuts,” Hanamaki murmured under his breath, the other vampires nodding in agreement. 

As Daichi went around the room handing out assignments, most of the other members of Aoba Johsai treated Daichi with the proper authority. Except for Matsukawa, who couldn’t resist ruffling Daichi’s hair as he walked by. He always considered himself his godfather although Daichi could never figure out why. All he knew was that Matsukawa was close to Ryohei, Daichi’s father, but both remained tight-lipped on the details.

Daichi released a heavy sigh when he finally shut the door behind him, relieved to get that over with. Unfortunately, there was still one more group to go through before the end of the day. He spared a quick glance at his watch and hurried down the hallway. When he turned sharply around the corner, he nearly ran smack into another person.

“Ah! Daichi, why the hurry?” Suga cried, holding Daichi’s arms to keep them from colliding.

“Sorry, I’m just wanting to get all this over with.”

Suga winced sympathetically and gave his arm a reassuring smack. “I know it’s been a long night but cheer up! This is all for the greater good, right? Weren’t you one of the preachers of this whole change?”

“Yeah, yeah, but all this stupid paperwork and logistics—”

“After today, you won’t have to worry about it for a while. Then you’ll _really_ have your hands full,” Suga giggled mischievously. 

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Oh, that reminds me, I changed your first client.”

“What? Why?”

“To avoid a war. You’re now with Oikawa Tooru.”

Suga’s eyes went wide as he gasped dramatically. “_The_ Oikawa Tooru? The hot one?!”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Ah, thank you, Daichi! You’re the best friend a guy could have. Can you imagine how that pretty face will look after drinking my blood when I have mapo tofu for dinner? Super spicy!” Suga added with a wicked wink. 

Daichi laughed and felt some of the lingering stress ease off his shoulders. “I can’t wait to see the result of this partnership. He’s still in the 3A if you wanted to meet him.”

“Yes! Oh, no! I have to go meet the Fukurodani pack in about ten minutes.”

Suga said nothing else, just pursed his lips, made his brown eyes large and round, and bounced anxiously on his toes. Daichi grimaced, trying to resist but felt his will weakening.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” 

“But—” Daichi said, smacking his hand against Suga’s chest to keep him from running off, “you’ll owe me a big favor.”

“That’s not how friendships work.”

“We’re coworkers now, Suga. Get used to it.”

“Hmph, fine. Can I go now?”

“Yeah, go meet pointy-toothed Prince Charming.”

“Great! Oh, one more thing, there aren’t enough agents to cover the Fukurodani pack. So, you got to find a way to explain it to them.”

“Wait, what?”

“You can call Ukai if you’re confused. Good luck!”

Suga laughed as he shoved his clipboard at Daichi and pranced around the corner before he could change his mind. Daichi took a long, deep breath to save his plummeting mood and glanced again at his watch. He clicked his tongue and walked quickly down the hall, searching the doors for their room numbers since some hadn’t been posted yet. One side of the hallway didn’t have any numbers at all and Daichi was left standing there like a contestant on a game show, trying to pick which door was the right one. 

The construction crew around the corner finally took a break and in the sudden silence, Daichi could finally pick out a few low voices behind the door furthest to the right. He opened it slowly and looked in, a few vampires immediately swiveling their heads around.

“Are you Nekoma?”

One shorter one with auburn hair stepped forward, his smile friendly. “Yup, that’s us! Sorry, we weren’t sure which room was the right one.”

“Don’t worry about it, I had the same problem, myself,” Daichi chuckled and fully entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “I should apologize as well for the inconvenience. We’re trying to get everything settled as quickly as we can.”

The vampires smiled and waved him off, and Daichi was surprised by their friendly nature. He was already more comfortable than he had been with Aoba Johsai, and he’d known _those_ vampires since birth. There were fewer of them, of course, since they decided to run more of their family through the program the next year instead of right at the start.

“Alright, I’m here to give you your agent assignments, their information, and where you’ll be staying.”

“Are you an agent yourself, then?” a sly voice asked behind him. Daichi glanced over his shoulder to address the vampire but couldn’t find his voice when he laid eyes on him. It was the instructor’s desk he had his legs propped on; long lean legs that seemed to go on for miles. The rest of his body was just as lean, but Daichi could tell the vampire was strong from his broad shoulders stretching his midnight blue button-down. 

A feeling of dread came over him the longer he looked the vampire over, finally coming up to his face and the wicked smirk curling on his lips. Only one of his eyes was visible, the other lurking behind a wave of jet-black hair. Daichi had seen handsome vampires before, ethereal and other-worldly at times, but he had always thought he was immune to their charms. He realized at that moment that he might have been dead wrong.

“Uh, I’m sorry, what did you ask?”

The vampire snickered in a way that gave Daichi a sudden urge to punch him. “I was asking about you, if you were an agent.”

“Yes, I’m an agent. Sawamura Daichi, from Karasuno.”

The smirk fell from the vampire’s face, his eyes glittering as he swept his legs off the desk and stood up in one graceful movement. He sauntered toward Daichi like a panther; not quite on the hunt but curious, as if it had found a new toy to play with. As if that wasn’t irritating enough, the vampire towered over him in height.

_Doesn’t matter, I could still kick his ass if I needed to_.

“Sawamura Daichi… it’s a pleasure to see you again. You grew up _very_ well,” the vampire purred, his eyes roving over Daichi’s physique without any attempt to hide it. 

“Thank you? Um…”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

A rush of excitement and horror flooded Daichi at once. _He _was Kuroo’s agent, which meant he had to live with him for an entire year and allow him to drink his blood on a regular basis. It was dangerous, like having some exotic flower of radiant beauty in his apartment that emitted toxic fumes.

“Ah,” Daichi said, trying to get his mind back on track. “Yeah, Oikawa mentioned something about you meeting me before.”

“Yup, you don’t remember it? I suppose you were young.”

Now that Daichi had a chance to see Kuroo in person, to hear his voice, there was a strange familiarity about him. It was faint, and with enough time he was sure he could recall their first time meeting. For the moment, however, he didn’t feel like giving Kuroo the satisfaction.

“How young was I?”

“I don’t know, five, twelve?”

“There’s a huge difference between five and twelve.”

“Not to a vampire. You were… young. About this high,” Kuroo said as he held his hand level to the middle of his waist. “You really don’t remember me? I’m so hurt, Sa’amura.”

“Dude, lay off him,” the shorter vampire snapped, stomping forward to shove his fist into Kuroo’s arm. “I’d forget you if I could!”

“Ow, Yakkun! There was no need for that.”

“Actually, there _was _a need for it,” Daichi said in his stern voice, straightening up as best he could to snatch his authority back. “The truth is, I’m on a time crunch and I’m sure you all have other things to do.”

“Nope, not really,” Kuroo said with a wide toothy grin. “So, tell me… whose neck do I get to suck?”

“Mine, congratulations,” Daichi deadpanned as he slipped out Kuroo’s info sheet and shoved it against his chest. He tried hard not to smile as Kuroo lit up and looked it over to make sure. 

“Hooray! We’re going to have so much fun together!”

“Yeah, I bet. Kozume Kenma?”

“Here,” said another vampire who had been lurking toward the back of the room, playing a game. He shuffled quietly toward him, flicking his blonde hair away from his face. “Thanks,” he murmured as he took his sheet and glanced it over quickly. “Why was my agent changed?”

“Oh, that. Ushijima was assigned to Oikawa Tooru, but I decided to switch him to you, instead. Is that a problem?”

“Not with me,” Kozume shrugged and quickly stepped back to give the others a chance to grab their assignments.

Before Daichi could continue, Kuroo scoffed. “That was a smart choice, Sawamura. I think it would be best for Japan as a whole if those two remained separated.”

“That was my thinking as well. Kai Nobuyuki?”

One by one, each of the vampires came forward to grab their assignments. They asked Daichi several questions that were neither suggestive nor sarcastic, to his great relief. It would have been an incredibly successful meeting had there not been a pair of invasive eyes looking him over the entire time, particularly at his throat. 

“Kuroo-san, can you stop looking at me like I’m a meal?”

“Nonsense, you’re a lot more than that. May I?” Kuroo asked as fiddled with the collar of Daichi’s shirt. 

“Fine. It won’t be long before I’m feeding you regularly anyway.”

This time, Kuroo’s smile was small and appreciative. It relaxed Daichi and he couldn’t help thinking how much more handsome the vampire would be if he didn’t open his mouth so often. He tipped his head to the side, giving Kuroo a full view as he peeled back the collar. It was surprising when Kuroo frowned as his fingers lightly stroked over Daichi’s skin.

“You’ve already been bitten.”

“Yeah? I’m an adult hunter; it’s normal that we offer ourselves as donors.”

“Hmph, how many have you had?”

There was something about his petulant tone that sparked something inside Daichi. Or perhaps he had been teased one too many times that night already. Whatever the reason, he could hardly resist poking a little fun at the vampire.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Kuroo? Were you hoping I was a virgin or something?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, his mouth going slightly slack. The rest of Kuroo’s family had gone silent, watching the interaction with amused grins. Daichi wondered how often they witnessed their leader getting teased. 

“I, uh, wasn’t suggesting— wait, are you talking sexually or being bitten by a vampire?”

Daichi smirked and gave a vague shrug. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed at him and he could no longer hold back a snicker.

“I’m experienced,” he said and gave Kuroo a solid pat on the arm. “Any more questions? Hopefully _not _about my personal life?”

“Nah.”

“Nope.”

“We’re good.”

“Great. Our contact information is on the sheet, some of the agents are in the offices a floor down if you’d like to meet them before leaving. If not, they’ll be getting in touch with you this week. Thank you for your time.”

Daichi turned toward the door, his shirt collar slipping out from Kuroo’s fingers. A smirk curled on his lips as he left the room, not even sparing another glance at his newly assigned vampire. He was hardly surprised when he heard footsteps rushing after him.

“Wait, Sawamura, is that it?” Kuroo asked, his fingers lightly clasping Daichi’s arm. Daichi glanced at them and then up at Kuroo’s face. The cool vampire he had seen lounging in the instructor’s chair no longer seemed there, his expression serious and a little irritated. It reminded him that this process was harder on vampires than most of the races involved and would take a lot of compassion on their part to help them through it. 

Daichi paused to face him, allowing Kuroo’s fingers to remain on his arm. “What’s the matter?”

“I just thought we could get to know each other better. We are going to be living together.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but I do have another group I need to meet up with. I’m already late.” Daichi laughed softly as Kuroo’s face scrunched up with his displeasure. “Listen, on that info sheet I gave you is my cell. I won’t have a lot of time since we’re trying to get everything ready, but maybe we can meet up at a coffee shop or something before moving in together. Does that sound good?”

Kuroo’s face lifted with a genuine smile and nodded. His fingers gave his arm a gentle squeeze, but he didn’t pull away right away. His gaze remained on Daichi’s face, his expression emanating warmth and curiosity. Daichi craved to know what he was thinking, what those dark red eyes saw that was so interesting. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. His heart was racing as he fished his phone out and glanced at the screen, wincing when he read the contacts name flashing across it.

“I’m sorry, Kuroo-san, I need to take this.”

“No worries, you’re a busy guy. Next time,” he finished in almost a whisper. Daichi nearly blanked out again as Kuroo squeezed his arm and brushed past him. He shook his head and picked up the call before it went to voicemail.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sawamura, you with Fukurodani yet?”

“No, I just finished with Nekoma.”

“Good, they’re waiting for you up on the roof. They don’t like to be cooped up for too long.”

“Nah, I can’t blame them,” Daichi said, casting a glance over his shoulder to see Kuroo being joined by his family. He turned back before Kuroo met his gaze and rushed off toward the stairs at the end of the hall. “What’s this Suga was telling me about there not being enough agents to cover the wolf pack?”

“Eh, the Tokonami hunters had to bail out. They’re still dealing with a few lone vampires and can’t leave their community until it’s all sorted out.”

“Shit.” 

Lone vampires weren’t inherently bad, but they were difficult to reason with and control due to the lack of social structure. 

“Yeah, so we may have to double them up with agents who already have someone assigned. The good thing is that it’s a wolf pack and not vampires; can’t assign two vampires to one agent, it’s too dangerous. We’ll take up volunteers from our crew and Shiratorizawa’s and if none come forward, they may have to wait until next year to go through the program. I won’t force anyone to take on two assignments at once.”

“Alright, I’ll do my best to explain it to them. If you don’t hear from me, you can assume they took the news badly.”

“Ha! Relax Sawamura, I don’t think they’ll bite. I mean, they _do_, but the Fukurodani pack hasn’t mauled anyone in years.”

“Thank you, Ukai-san, that’s very reassuring.”

Daichi sighed as he hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Growing up, he’d had an occasional run-in with werewolves, but not enough to gain actual experience. He was much more knowledgeable on vampires, feeling a little out of his element as he climbed the steps toward the roof. He paused just before walking through the door, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders to approach the group as the authority figure he was. 

Laughter hit him as soon as the door opened; a joyful, easy-going sound that relaxed Daichi’s nerves instantly. He smiled and approached the large group that was spread out across the roof, some stretched out on the ground and others lounging on whatever seat they could find. They greeted him enthusiastically and Daichi marveled that they seemed like any other group of people hanging out on a weekend. 

“I’m sorry about the wait. Things have been extremely hectic,” Daichi apologized, scratching the back of his head. A big, hulking figure hopped up from the rooftop floor and rushed towards him. He had alarmingly bright, golden eyes and hair spiked up in silver and black streaks that made him seem even taller. The werewolf halted right in front of Daichi and gave him a blinding grin.

“It’s okay! We’re not in any hurry, we can stay out past sunrise, unlike the bloodsuckers.”

“Bokuto-san, you know they don’t like that term.”

“Sorry. Wait, you’re not one of them, are you?”

Daichi laughed. “No, I’m human. I’m Sawamura Daichi, from the Karasuno group.”

The werewolf, Bokuto, raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Ah, Karasuno. We’ve heard of them. Crazy and unpredictable… I respect that. I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Alpha male of the Fukurodani pack!”

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s grin spread wider and a pair of soft, silver ears pricked up from his hair. He was taller than Daichi and broader, and his muscles seemed to be testing the strength of his T-shirt. Yet there was an adorable innocence to the man that was endearing, and Daichi had to fight the instinct to reach up and pat his head. 

“Um, I do have some unfortunate news, I’m afraid,” Daichi said, clearing his throat and stepping back from Bokuto to address the entire group. “Most of you were assigned to members of the Tokonami group, but they’ve been detained from assisting the program. We’re going to see if any agents are available to take a second assignment but if not, then some of you might have to wait until next year.”

“Awww, what?”

“Booooo!”

“I don’t wanna wait!”

“Take your top off!”

“Sarukui, what the fuck?”

“Sorry, it just seemed appropriate.”

“What part of that seemed appropriate?!”

Daichi cleared his throat again, this time louder and all the wolves fell silent, their bodies going rigid with attention.

“For now, I’ll hand out the assignments that we do have and the rest of you will be contacted this week with whether or not you’ve been matched up. Shirofuku Yukie?”

“Yay, me!” a redhead cheered and pranced up to take her sheet. “Shimizu Kiyoko? That’s so pretty.”

_It’s fitting_, Daichi thought with a smile. 

“What’s she like?”

“She seems a little shy at first but she’s very kind and thoughtful. Physically, she’s very strong and extremely fast.”

“Fast?! I wonder if she’d let me chase her. I wonder if she’d chase me! Ahhh, I can’t decide!” 

Daichi stifled a snicker into his hand. “Um, I’m sure you could ask her when you meet. She’s down in the offices right now on the third floor and her number is on your info sheet.”

He had hardly finished speaking when Shirofuku was charging past him and tearing through the rooftop door. Daichi laughed along with the rest of the pack and was surprised that their high energy level wasn’t exhausting. They seemed to lift his along with their own.

“Alright, Washio Tatsuki?” 

Daichi continued naming off the wolves and handing them their sheet until only half of them were left. Bokuto’s shoulders seemed to droop every time someone else’s name was called and by the time the last one was read, his wolf ears were turned back in dismay.

“I don’t get one?”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” Daichi said gently, finally giving in enough to pat Bokuto’s shoulder. “You never know, we may get enough volunteers who don’t mind having two assignees so all of you can join the program this year.”

“You think so?”

“I can’t say for certain, but there’s no reason to completely lose hope.”

Daichi was relieved when Bokuto’s ears perked back up and he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll try and be patient.”

“Great, I wish you the best.” Daichi gave Bokuto’s shoulder a squeeze (which felt oddly reminiscent of testing a melon for ripeness) and stepped back to check his watch. “Unfortunately, I have a few more things to take care of before my shift is over. If any of you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call the office hotline. We’ll have extra people taking calls for about a month as things get settled. Nice to meet you all!”

Daichi smiled as the remaining group shouted their goodbyes with a few scattered inappropriate comments. He laughed and shook his head as he turned back toward the stairs. This time, he _was _surprised to hear footsteps thundering after him.

“Hey, Sawamura?” Bokuto asked, hardly a step behind him as he started down the stairs.

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, um, do you already have someone assigned to you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Oh… you mentioned some people might take more than one though. Won’t you consider taking me too?”

Daichi paused between floors, shocked and flattered that Bokuto would request him personally. “Are you sure you want me specifically? We have many good agents.”

“Yeah, but I like you.”

“You hardly know me.”

“I can tell. I’m extremely perceptive when it comes to things like this,” Bokuto boasted, puffing his ample chest out with pride. Daichi pursed his lips to keep from laughing and turned to continue down to the next floor.

“Well, I’ll think about it. There are a lot of things to take into consideration. I’ve already moved into the apartment complex reserved for MSA agents and their assignees, and it’s only a one-bedroom.”

“I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.”

“It’s not that simple,” Daichi replied, his voice trembling with a giggle. “There’s also the vampire I’m already in charge of. He might prefer living with just one person.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it; they live in families too! And I’ll try hard to be on my best behavior!”

“I’ll discuss it with him first and then let you know. That’s all I can promise you right now.”

Daichi winced at Bokuto’s disappointed whine. He couldn’t even believe he was considering it; the thought to volunteer hadn’t even occurred to him before Bokuto asked for it. The stress of living with and feeding a vampire, working full time at the MSA in a new city was enough to deal with. Adding on living with a _werewolf_, he would have to be nuts to agree.

But Daichi wanted to agree, to take Bokuto under his wing. He had a good feeling about him and wouldn’t mind knowing him better, but it wouldn’t be fair to Kuroo to agree right away without asking him. But making Bokuto wait on an answer made Daichi feel guilty as well.

He finally reached the third floor where his office was and held the door open for Bokuto. “Come on, maybe I can give him a call. He was here just a little while ago, so I doubt he’s already gone to bed.”

Bokuto perked up immediately and when his tail slipped out and began to wag, Daichi knew he was a goner. 

“Yeah! Let’s go, Sawamura!” Bokuto cheered. Snatching Daichi’s hand, he bolted down the hallway with Daichi struggling to keep up. 

“Bokuto, wait! You don’t even know which office is mine.”

“Oh, right!” Bokuto stopped suddenly and held fast as Daichi bumped straight into him. “Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”

“That’s okay, it’s just around the corner. Listen, I—” Daichi paused as he glanced down at where their hands were still entwined. They both let go at the same time, chuckling nervously and looking anywhere but at each other. “Listen, I don’t want to get your hopes up, just in case he says no.”

Bokuto nodded and shyly met Daichi’s gaze. “I know. If I have to wait a year, that’s okay, but maybe you can be my agent then if he refuses?”

Daichi smiled to reassure him. “I’ll put in a request for it if that should be the case. But what if another agent will take you on now? Wouldn’t you rather go through the program this year?”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said as he leaned against the wall, edging slightly into Daichi’s space. “I was worried about who my agent would be before. There are a lot of hunters who have sticks up their asses. I’m talking like tree trunk size sticks, and I didn’t want to end up with them. But you… you seem really cool and I think I’d really like living with you.”

One thing Daichi was beginning to realize about werewolves was how hot they were. Body temperature-wise, of course, not that Bokuto wasn’t attractive. Daichi was trying hard _not _to think about that part of it. The point was that Daichi could feel the heat radiating off Bokuto’s skin, so he attributed the heat rising in his face from Bokuto’s sincere flattery strictly to that. 

He cleared his throat, not certain what else he could say, but was interrupted when another body pressed close to his back. 

“Trying to steal my agent, Bokuto?” 

Bokuto glanced up, his face lighting up with recognition. “Hey, Kuroo! What do you mean— oh! _You’re_ Sawamura’s vampire!”

“He’s not _my _vampire.”

The dark chuckle behind him sent a shiver down Daichi’s spine. “All in good time. But seriously, what’s going on?”

“I want to join you guys!”

“Huh?”

Daichi sighed and placed one hand on Bokuto’s chest and one on Kuroo’s, pushing them back to give himself space. “We’re short on available agents, so not everyone in the Fukurodani pack has one assigned to them. Ukai-san said that we can volunteer to take another client if they wish.”

Kuroo frowned, sparing a side glance at Bokuto. “And you were thinking of volunteering?”

“I was debating it.”

Kuroo’s gaze fell back on Daichi, studying him for a moment. Slowly, he leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall above Daichi as he smirked.

“What’s wrong, Sa’amura? Am I not enough for you?”

“That’s not it. Something tells me you’ll be plenty enough trouble on your own.”

“Exactly. Maybe I want you all to myself,” Kuroo purred, glancing next to him where Bokuto was beginning to snarl. Daichi didn’t know what their history was together, although it seemed amiable enough. At the moment, however, the air between them all was growing thick with competitive pheromones, and he was tempted to punch them both in the nose.

“Fine,” Bokuto said suddenly, surprising both Kuroo and Daichi. He lifted his chin with a confident grin and shrugged. “You can have him all to yourself… this year. Then next year I get him all to myself. Every night, without your supervision.”

“Like hell!”

“Or we can live together with him now.”

“You son of a bitch. That whole space cadet thing you’ve got going on is just an act, isn’t it?”

“Nobody uses that term anymore.”

“What, son of a bitch?”

“No, space cadet. Keep with the times, old man.”

Daichi rubbed his hands across his face and growled. He was exasperated with the two, but he was pleased to find his vocal displeasure was enough to intimidate both a vampire and a werewolf as they flinched back and fell silent.

“That’s enough! I’m not even sure I’m cut out to handle you both at once, especially if _that’s _how you’re going to behave.”

“Oh, Sawamura! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Bokuto whined, his ears going flat against his head. 

“I’m not upset. I’m extremely stressed. This is a life-changing opportunity for you both, for the entire supernatural community, and this is my _job_.”

“Sorry, I guess we got carried away,” Kuroo said, running a hand through his mess of hair. “Listen, I was just being ornery. I don’t even mind this guy.”

“Aw, thanks! I promise we’ll both be good!”

Daichi hummed, glaring them both as they attempted to put on the most innocent looking faces they could muster. He had to admit, they didn’t seem as antagonistic toward each other as before. It seemed easy for the strange pair to get on the same page, but that also gave Daichi a very bad feeling.

“I know!” Bokuto said suddenly, brightening up as if a literal light bulb flickered on above his head. “You’re stressed! What you need, Sawamura, is a really good hug.”

“Oh, no, I’m not much of a hugger.”

“Come on, you haven’t had one of _my_ hugs. They’re really great.”

He must have been tired. Or crazy. Crazy tired. Whatever Daichi was feeling at the moment, he wasn’t sure if he could have refused a hug from the big, lovable werewolf opening his arms in front of him. Even his smile was as warm as the sun, and Daichi swore he was hypnotized as he walked into his embrace.

As Bokuto’s strong arms clasped around him, Daichi sighed. It was like he was melting against Bokuto’s body, resting his cheek against his chest. Bokuto hardly seemed to mind as he hummed happily, the vibrations massaging into Daichi’s skin.

“There, isn’t that better?”

“Mmmyeah.”

“Poor, Sawamura, being worked to the bone. Oh shit, your back is so tight. Kuroo, feel how tense he is.”

Two sets of long, nimble fingers slid over Daichi’s shoulders and began to massage. Kuroo’s fingertips seemed to know exactly how to push and rub to make Daichi’s body shudder with pleasure. He was so comfortable that he didn’t even bother being embarrassed as a low moan slid up his throat.

“Oof, his back is practically one big knot. Don’t worry, I’m going to work this out for you,” Kuroo purred into his ear and worked his magical fingers all over Daichi’s back. 

Daichi smiled dreamily, wrapped up in Bokuto’s warmth and Kuroo kneading away all the stress that had layered on him. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted since neither of the other two seemed in any hurry to stop. There wasn’t a cognitive atom in his brain that would have told them to. 

“Sawamura?” a deep voice called next to them.

Daichi blinked, slowly returning to coherence as he turned his head, leaning the other cheek against Bokuto’s chest instead.

“Oh, heeeeey Ushijima. Whatsssup?”

Ushijima stared at him for a moment, then at Bokuto and Kuroo in turn, seemingly assessing the situation.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yup. Everything is soooo good.”

Bokuto buried his face into Daichi’s hair and huffed out a laugh. Ushijima’s face was unreadable as always, nodding as he gave them all one final stare.

“And they are...?”

“Oh, he’s our agent!” Kuroo explained as he wrapped an arm around Daichi’s chest, his hand landing precariously close to pectoral. 

“Yup, he’s ours,” Bokuto agreed, and Daichi felt his head shift to the side so Bokuto’s cheek rested against the top of his head.

“I see… Sawamura, good luck.”

“Thanks, you too, buddy.”

Two sets of snickers fluttered over Daichi’s head as Ushijima blinked at Daichi’s response. There was the slightest twitch in Ushijima’s shoulders to indicate a shrug and he walked away, leaving the three alone in their embrace.

“I can’t see why Oikawa hates him so much, he seems great,” Kuroo mused. When Daichi hummed in agreement, his eyes growing heavy, he felt Kuroo lean closer. “Aw, Sawamura, we gotta get you to bed.”

“Can’t… more work.”

“I’ll send Ukai-san a message. The guy loves me.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“Come on, Sawamura!” Bokuto encouraged with a tight squeeze. “We’ll make sure you get home okay.”

“Exactly, and if I accidentally stay past sunrise, well I guess we’ll be bunking together.”

“It’s probably for the best.”

“Mm, yeah… wait, what?”

“We’re taking you home!”

“I got that part, but—”

“Relax,” Kuroo soothed, rubbing his shoulders again. “As much as you’re here to support us, we’re here to support you. Like the Three Musketeers!”

“That’s my favorite candy bar,” Bokuto whispered reverently.

“I never had them.”

“You poor, deprived vampire,” Bokuto cooed, and Daichi glanced up with bleary eyes to see Bokuto rubbing Kuroo’s head. He was amazed to see Kuroo closing his eyes and enjoying it; most vampires were above that sort of affection. It settled something in Daichi’s chest, spreading warmth where all his doubts used to be.

“Is this actually going to work? Me trying to handle both of you?”

Two sets of eyes blinked down at him; one slender with deep red irises and the other round and blazing like the sun. 

“Sure, you can!” Bokuto assured him. “It’s just a vampire, werewolf, and a human all living together.”

“I feel like there should be a punchline to that,” Kuroo snickered.

“Fine, let’s get going. I’m exhausted.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered and two sets of arms wrapped around Daichi and led him down the hallway. “Don’t worry about anything, Sawamura. When we get home, I’ll draw you a hot bath.”

“That does sound nice.”

“Doesn’t it? Maybe we can all get in!”

“At the same time?!”

“Yeah!”

“No, I’m sorry, Bokuto. There’s no way we’re all getting in the tub at the same time.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Kuroo added, earning a sharp look from Daichi. “Ha, I mean we would need a bigger bathtub than what you have now, probably.”

“I’d have to move into a damn hot spring to fit all of us in.”

“Nah, we can just snuggle nice and close. I can scrub the parts you can’t reach,” Bokuto said softly into his ear. Daichi shivered from his ticklish breath and suppressed a giggle. Everything was happening so quickly that it wasn’t until the duo guided him out the front door of the MSA building and the cool night air washed over him that he was able to think more clearly.

“Wait, wait, stop.” Daichi wiggled out of their arms and turned to face them, holding his hands out to keep them put. “Before we go any further, there are some things we need to get straight.”

“I’m all ears, Sa’amura,” Kuroo purred, his expression irritatingly amused.

“First of all, stop calling me that. Second, remember that as your agent, what I say goes. The minute you two start conspiring behind my back, there will be harsh consequences.”

“Harsh? You won’t lock me up or anything, will you?” Bokuto asked as his eyes widened with fear. 

“Oh, no! Bokuto, I would never do that to you, I promise.”

“Okay,” Bokuto sighed, relaxing although the thought was obviously still lingering in his mind. Daichi reached up and scratched behind his wolfish ears, catching Bokuto’s eye with a reassuring smile.

“I only meant that if you two go behind my back or don’t follow my rules, I’ll probably give one, or both of you, to another agent or hold you back from graduating another year. We take that sort of thing seriously, okay?”

“Okay, I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

“You’re already a good boy,” Daichi assured him and laughed as Bokuto’s tail began wagging furiously. “But even good boys can be naughty with bad influences.”

“Would you be talking about me? Because I’m an extremely good person,” Kuroo declared, pressing his hand against his chest.

“Yeah, I bet you are.”

Kuroo’s lips turned down into a pout and twiddled his fingers in front of him. “Why don’t I get my head pat? Is it because I don’t have a tail? I promise you, SaWAmura, that I have many positive features.”

Daichi snorted. “I look forward to discovering them. Come here,” he said, holding out his hand. Kuroo giggled and leaned forward, allowing Daichi’s fingers to sweep through the spray of black hair falling over his face. It was alarming how silky his hair was, like the tickle of feathers across his skin. He swiped Kuroo’s bangs to the side, almost expecting some horrific scar underneath. Instead, he found another eye that looked just like the other one. 

Having _both_ his eyes gazing at him, deep pools of dark red like some decadent dessert, was alluring. They eased him into an almost trance-like state, absentmindedly stroking his hair as he felt overwhelmed with contentment. The calm atmosphere began to crack as Kuroo’s irritating smirk caught his eye.

“As much as I love this, Sawamura, I would prefer continuing it in our apartment where I won’t get caught by the sunrise.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess you’re right.” He cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled his hand back. Glancing at Bokuto, he didn’t seem bothered at all by Kuroo getting some attention, his head cocked with his ears perked up curiously. Daichi laughed softly and grabbed them both by the arm, pulling them down the sidewalk toward his apartment building.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“Yay! We’re going to have so much fun together. What’s the apartment like, is it nice?”

“It’s tight. First thing tomorrow I’m going to request something bigger, so don’t get too comfortable.”

“I’m alright with that, as long as we’re together,” Bokuto assured him, slipping his arm out of Daichi’s hold to wrap it around his shoulders instead. For someone he’s only known an hour, it was disconcerting how comfortable Daichi was with it.

“Agreed!” Kuroo chimed in, slipping his arm around Daichi’s waist. That made Daichi less comfortable, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. At that time of the morning, the sidewalk was empty except for people ending their night shifts. None of them paid the odd-looking trio any mind as they kept up their quick pace, making sure they got Kuroo safe indoors before the sun came up. 

Daichi felt a little guilty, skipping out on his paperwork. Suga’s words from earlier flashed in his mind. 

_After today, you won’t have to worry about it for a while. Then you’ll really have your hands full._

He chuckled, glancing up at the vampire on his left and then the werewolf on his right. He wondered if perhaps Suga was clairvoyant, knowing for certain that his hands would be full with the pair of them. The most bewildering fact of the whole night was that he wasn’t worried about it at all, more excited than anything to see what that year had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a prequel for ages, just something funny about how Daichi met his two boyfriends XD I hope you enjoyed it!! I also have one sequel I'm working on that I can hopefully finish, just need the motivation (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Also I would love to go back and finish the AoTeru spin-off, I promise I haven't forgotten about it!! Once those two are complete, I don't have any other fics planned for this series. Honestly, I've already done more than I thought I would, ha ha ha.


End file.
